The Girl of Rayquaza
by Shygirldee
Summary: Contestshipping A long time ago there lived her and him and the baby of him. She saved him but died. Then May came but what does she have to do with the legend. Ch 7
1. Proluge: The Start of the Legend

**Me:** Hello people. I decided on another fic because I've always dreamed this and it's good I hope.

**May:** This is just the proglue.

**Drew:** Where's the script?

**Rose:** What script?

**Confessions:** I found the script.

**Me:** Great now do the lines.

**May and Drew: _Shygirldee does not own pokemon._**

**Confessions and Rose:** On with the STORY!!

**

* * *

**

_**The Start of the Legend**_

Long ago there lived him and a baby girl.

The baby girl was found by him.

Alone crying.

Abandon cold.

He knew where he lived she wouldn't survive.

But he sense that she was no ordinary baby.

This baby had a pure heart.

So pure that when he saw the heart he momentarily lost his sight.

_This girl is pure, purer then all I've seen. _He thought.

He is Rayquaza.

Rayquaza then telephathicly said to her.

"Dear child would you like to go with me."

"Who are you."

"Who are you?"

"I do not know."

"Why?"

"Because I am wierd to my parents since, I was born three days ago."

"So young and you can talk in your mind."

"Yes I had talk in my parent's mind but they we're scared so they abandoned me."

"Why don't you go with me?"

"Would but how."

"You see you have a pure of heart. Think of flying."

She gently floated to Rayquaza but remained in the basket.

"Yes soon you will be out of that basket."

There they floated up to Cloud Mine.

Rayquaza decided to name her Hope.

Later Rayquaza mated but then his mate died leaving him with the baby.

Hope had many powers of the pure heart.

For being so pure she was beautiful, kind, caring, and pure.

She was a hero.

They called her Etoile. (French for Star)

Her powers telephathic, read people's mind, fly/float, speak pokemon, be a pokemon, soothe the souls of people, and to heal the wounds of suffering.

But then one fateful day a villian came killing the baby.

Rayquaza tried to stop him but got killed trying.

Hope had been injured but then she did the one thing that would save the world.

She had not fully recovered but did it.

Hope scraficed herself.

She knew at full power she wouldn't die but she had too.

To save the world.

She released light.

Letting the baby Rayquaza reborn and live.

She killed the villian.

Then limping to the to the now grown Rayquaza.

She said,

"Rayquaza in one thosand years a reacreation of me will save the world. When she is just a baby. You will know who the next pure heart is when she is about to die but then save her when her parents say recite the prayer of destiny Then in fifthteen years she will come here again. "

Then Hope layed peaceful for death.

"Yes Hope."

Then Hope vanished.

* * *

"Mommy could you tell me that story again." said a little brown haired girl."

"Yes May." said Caroline.

Then after reading it again she kissed her daughter and went out to Norman.

"Caroline have you told May yet."

"No honey but she still doesn't like pokemon."

"So when she has two years of her."

"That's when how do you know."

"Rayquaza told me in a dream and she's only six soon."

"Soon"

**

* * *

**

**Me:** So I made a twist you guys like.

**May:** I like it

**Drew:** Where am I?"

**Me**: You'll see Anyway...

**May:** PLease

**Drew:** **_Review_**


	2. The Meeting of Confusion

**The Girl of Rayquaza**

**Me:** Hello guys.

**May:** Now who's going to appear in this chapter.

**Drew:** Yeah who?

**Rose:** Read the story.

**Confessions:** Yeah Drew this chapter will be surprising.

**Me:** Well someone do the disclaimer.

**Someone:** I'll do it.

**May:** Who are you?

**Someone:** Call me Toby.

**Confessions:** Alright Toby do it.

**Toby:** **_Shygirldee does not own pokemon._**

**May:** On with the Story! Then tacos

Everybody but May and sweatdropped.

_Thoughts_

* * *

_**The Meeting of Confusion**_

**Drew's Pov**

_I can't believe I have to cross these mountains._

_Why can't there be a bus?_

_Yeah there are no roads here._

_Only a broken down airport that won't be fixed till the grand fesvtival is over._

_All I see is green._

**_Or is there another reason that you want to hurry._**

_Who are you?_

_**I'm your inner mind but call me Toby.**_

_Why Toby, Toby?_

**_Because it's cool and stop stalling, is there another reason you want to hurry?_**

_Why should..._

**Bam**

**_Uh Oh got to go see you later._**

"What was that." I yelled.

"Help me somebody." a unknown voice.

I ran to where I heard the voice.

**Third Person Pov**

Drew kept on running and running.

"Please someone help." said the voice again.

He began to see a clearing and a robot's behind.

Drew then slowly walked around the robot's but to the side view.

There he saw May?

There was May in a net.

The robot was blue with a net coming out with two claws.

May was trapped in a net.

_Man she's changed a lot _Drew thought.

And she indeed did:

May wasn't wearing her red bandana but she was wearing it on her neck. She was instead wearing a rose in her hair. She was also wearing a white shirt with a red jacket with the pokeball symbol. May still wore her pack. She had blue shorts that matched her eyes well. Finally white and black camo shoes.

_Wow she's wearing her hair down. She looks beau.. Whoa what did I almost say._ he thought.

"Drew is that you." May said.

_He's here. He looks different_

Drew was wearing a purple shirt with a black shirt. Filpflop. He was also wearing green shorts that matched his eyes and really dark green shoes.

"Drew help me please." May asked.

That snapped Drew out of his trance.

"Yeah May I'm coming, Come out Roselia." Drew said.

Then a Drew pulled out a pokeball and a plant like pokemon with roses as hands came out.

"Roselia use petal dance so may can break free."

"Rose Li A!" Roselia said while pink petals came out of her hand roses.

That snapped the net May was in.

"So little May has friends." said a strange voice.

"Who's there reveal yourself." Drew commanded.

"Well my name is..."

Then a person with a team rocket uniform and blond curly hair.

"Agent 009 but to others the Black Tulip."

She said holding a black tulip.

"Why do you want May?"

"I don't know why he wants her but it just is."

"Fine come out Flygon."

Then a green dragon pokemon came out.

"Fly GON."

"Foolish boy, Come out Gengar."

"Gen Gar

Then a ghostly like monster came out.

"Gengar nightshade."

"Gen GARRRRR"

Then from Gengar's hands a purple black beam.

"Flygon dodge."

It was too late the beam hit Flygon square in the chest.

"fly fly go on"

"Flygon!?"

"Roselia petal dance."

"Rose LI A"

Then pink petals came out of her roses again.

"Gengar psychic send it right back."

"GarRRR."

Then Gengar's eyes had a wierd color.

"Roselia dodge."

Roselia barely dodged the attack.

"Ro se li a..."

_Man she's tough_

**Meanwhile with May**

"On no Drew, I have to help." May said quietly to herself.

Then May pulled out red ruby with yellow, black, and emerald markings.

"Eclaire Obscurite" May yelled. ( French-Enlighten Darkness)

Then light came from the jewel then surrounded May.

**Drew**

"No how one pokemon."

"Ahhaahhhaahah."

"Now to find May and return her to the boss."

"I don't think that would be possible."

"Who is there?"

"Why don't you remember me."

"NO your here."

"Yes me."

Then a girl who had emerald hair in a bun came in. She also had shimmering sapphire eyes. She had a light green headband with a red ruby in the middle. The girl had a yellow and green swirl shirt with a red mechanic looking shirt. Then black shorts with a red, yellow, and green markings. Then dark green mechanic shoes.

"Yes and my name is Etoile." she said while raising two fingers.

"Yes you may have won the last time but you won't this time. Gengar psybeam." the Black Tulip said.

"Gen gen GARRR."

Then a purple black beam started to head toward Etoile.

"Salamence dragon claw."

A black and red dragon pokemon came out.

"Sala mence SAl."

Salamence's claw then began to glow white.

"Sala MENCE."

The dragon claw busted through the psybeam knocking out Gengar.

"Ge gen ga gar."

Then the dragon claw procceded to the robot destorying it.

"Good job Salamence Return."

A red beam hitted Salamence and put it back in his pokeball.

"Etoile you won't get away with this." Black Tulip said while pressing a button that enabled her to have a jet pack.

She flew off. (jet pack you idoits)

"Hello sir what's your name?" Etoile asked Drew.

"Uh my Name is Drew." Drew repiled

"I see may I heal your pokemon." Etoile asked again.

"Yeah they need it."

"Good."

Then Etoile walked over to Drew's pokemon and raise her hand.

Her hand then emmited green waves like heal bell.

"Okay I'll be off."

Etoile ran off through the woods.

"May it's okay to come out now." Drew yelled.

"I'm coming." said a far off May.

When May was near Drew she asked,

"So Drew how was the battle?"

"Well my pokemon were injured and I thought there was no hope until this girl named Etoile came and chased her off."

"I see, so why are you going thourgh here. I thought you already made it."

"Reverse why are you going thourgh here."

"I can't tell you."

"Why."

"Just because um Drew could I travel with you."

"Um May I guess so I mean you need someone to pick you up from the mud."

"Yeah what." said a very and I mean very angry May.

"Um uh."

May was giving Drew a you-better-run-in-three-seconds-before-I-kill-you glare.

He as you all know ran from the very angry May.

May following close behind in the woods.

* * *

Me: And that's a wrap folks. Oh hey guys. 

Confessions: Yeah hi.

Rose: May and Drew could not make it because well they got in a singing contest.

Me: Well I have a few thing to say

1. The sequel to Twisting the Truth is here. Go Confessions!

2. If you read this story plese review.

3. The fireworks were amazing.

4. **REVIEW**


	3. Just the Road

**The Girl of Rayquaza**

**Me:** Third chapter is up.

**May:** Now the feedback was nice hope you like the chapter.

**Rose:** Did you know that the words she's getting from a book called Sugar Sugar Rune.

**Confessions:** She's going to get the full series but she only has five of them.

**Drew:** Now for the theme today is the...

**Everyone:** The Mexican theme.

**Me:** Hola amigos como estass.

The **author** has a spanish translater.

**Tran:** She said Hello friends how are you?

**May:** I'm fine.

**Me:** Okay uno person do the diclaimer.

**Confessions:** I'll do it **_Shygirldee does not own pokemon._**

**Rose:** On with the STORY!!

* * *

**_Just the Road_**

"Hey Drew can we stop here." asked a tired May.

They had been walking for a while and it was getting a little late.

When I mean while for seven hours straight and it was getting to be 10:00.

"Fine only since you kept whining." Drew replied cooly.

Truth be told he wanted to stop too but he wanted to be cool in front of May.

**_Hi again._**

_No don't tell me. Toby._

**_Exactlaamento Boy yo_**

_Yeah and why are here again._

**_So when are you going to tell her._**

_Tell who what?_

**_You know what I mean._**

"Drew Drew DREW." May yelled.

"Uh what." Drew said dumbly.

"Heh very funny Drew you could have burned yourself ya know." May said pointing to the fire where his hand was.

"Yah um how about I get us some lunch." Drew said flicking his hair.

"No Drew during the woods I grabbed some pecha berries sit." May commanded.

May pulled out some pink and white berries from her pouch.

"Wow I can't believe May is perpared." Drew said.

"Yeah get your pokemon out they're probably hunger."

"What about your pokemon." Drew asked.

"I already have them out." May pointed to a tent.

The tent was blue like the sea. It was fairly big about the size of a kids room.

"Why are they in a tent?"

"Well before I went I found a coulum in the news that said pokemon prefer to sleep outside." May explained.

"I have another question how did you setted up the whole camp without me knowing."

"Well you were just sitting for five minutes while my pokemon were helping me with the stuff now let your pokemon out."

"Okay all right."

Drew took out five pokeballs.

Then released all of them to the forms of a Roselia, Masqurain, Flygon, Butterfree, and Absol.

"Now you guys go and play with the others."

"Rose." (Yes)

"Mas." (Yes)

"Fly." (Yes)

"Butte." (Yes)

"Ab" (Yes)

"Good then go play with the others."

They ran off to the tent but then the tent started to grow to the size of two kid bedrooms.

"Um May what happened to the tent." he asked slightly scared.

"Well you see this tent is called GT which stands for Grow Tent."

"So your telling me that the tent grows with the size of pokemon weight and how many."

"Yep."

**Pokemon Tent**

"Hey guys Been to long." Roselia said.

Roselia the plant rose pokemon.

"Hey Roselia how's your pack." Blaziken asked.

Blaziken was an overgrown chicken with wrist flares.

"Same old but Absol's birthday is in three weeks." Roselia replied.

**(Okay to save confusion in my story the starter pokemon are the oldest and know their trainers more so I'm calling them the leaders. Okay the story)**

"Really let's celebrate." said Delcatty.

Delcatty was a purple cat.

"Delcatty you know better not to interupt a talk but I'll let it slip just not again." Blaziken calmly said.

"Yes sir but we should really celebrate." Delcatty said timidly.

"Okay we will later but not now." Roselia butted in.

**Scene change Pokemon**

We go to Masqurain and Butterfree going googly eyes at Beauitfly.

Maqurain was blue with a bug appearence.

Butterfree was like well a butterfly.

Beautifly was a like a butterfly as well.

"Isn't Beautifly well beautiful." Masqurain said dreamly.

"Yeah she is Wait she's mine." Butterfree said dreamly then shouting.

"No she's mine." Maqurain yelled.

"She's mine."

"No she isn't."

"Yes she is."

"No she..."

"Hey boys how are?" Beauitfly cutted in oblivious to what they were arguing about.

The two have one of those evil amnie glint and...

**Scene change Pokemon**

"Hi Absol How you doing." said a purple cat.

"Eevee that you." Absol said surprised.

Absol was like a dog but white and a deep moonlight tail and head cresent.

"Nope I'm an Espeon." said Espeon.

"Wow your I'm nevermind."

"What was that."

"Oh nothing."

"Okay."

**Scene change Pokemon**

"Hi Munchlax." Flygon the green dragon said.

"Hey Flygon I'm hungruy." Munchlax the mini Snorlax said.

Flygon sweatdrops.

**Scene change Human**

"Good night Drew." said a tired May.

May was snuggled in her red flame sleeping bag.

"Yeah good night May." said an also tired Drew.

Drew was snuggled in his green vine sleeping bag.

**Scene change Pokemon**

"Hey Beautifly do you think that they're alsleep." Roselia said.

"Ummm Maybe what are you planning." Beautifly said.

"You'll see." Roselia said with a evil grin.

* * *

**Me:** Do you guys like it. 

**Drew:** My Roselia is not like that.

**Rose:** Well she is in this story.

**May:** I have a bad feeling knowing Beauitfly knows...

**Confession:** Well vote who should Beauitfly have Masqurain or Butterfree.

**Everybody:** **_REVIEW!!!!_**


	4. I'm Sorry

**The Girl of Rayquaza**

**Me:** Hello sorry for the wait.

**Rose:** Yeah this is chapter four.

**Confessions:** Yeah now what is Roselia planning.

**Drew:** What is she planning and...

**May:** I can't believe it.

**Me:** Nethier can I.

**Confessions:** He didn't.

**Rose:** Oh yes he did.

**Drew **sweatdrops.

**Drew:** What's going on?

**Girls **keep chattering about **Drew **and **Drew's** clueless.

**Toby:** Let's see at the end on what they were talking about. But for now the disclaimer.

**Someone:** Hi Hi.

**Toby:** Cametellanomatichi what are you doing here. (Ca-me-tell-la-no-ma-i-chi)

**Cametellanomatichi:** How many times have I told you to call me CA ME. (Ca-Me)

**Toby:** Alright Ca Me chill.

**Ca Me:** Alright **_Shygirldee does not own pokemon._**

**Toby:** On with the STORY.

No yes uha hehehehehe

What are you guys talking about?!

**Toby** and **Cametellanomatichi**...

Ca Me!!!!!!!

**Toby** and **Ca Me** sweatdrop.

* * *

**_I'm Sorry_**

_Dream_

_"No not again" said a three year old._

_"You have to." said a strange low voice._

_Then a sinister laugh echoed across the corridor._

_"Why WHY." yelled the small sapphire eyed girl._

_"Because destiny."_

_END_

Then Drew woked up.

**(Bet you didn't see that.)**

He felt something strange on his shoulder.

"Mayy..." Drew started.

"What ahhhhhhhhhh." May scearmed.

May was in Drew's sleeping bag.

"May I know you can't resit me but you didn't have to do this." Drew said bluntlty sitting up.

"I was in Hey there's my OUCH." May yelled trying to get her sleeping bag.

"What's wroug?" Drew said flicking his hair.

"I can't get my sleeping bag for some reason."

"How could you owww."

Drew had bonked his head somewhere.

"Ummm it seems that somehow we were put together and a pokemon put a protect over us." May explained.

"Yeah wait FLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYGGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN."

The the green dragon came along.

"Fly fly."

"FLYGON GET RID OF THIS PROTECT AND WHY DID YOU DO IT."

"fLY gON fLY fLY fLY GON gON FL Gon fly." said alarmed

"I'm sorry Flygon I can't understand you." Drew said.

"Fly gon fly fly gon gon Fl gon fly."

"I still can-"

"I think what he's saying is that Munchlax threatened him to do it." May said um smartly.

Then Drew gave May a very questioning look.

"What it was just a guess?"

"I guess so? Flygon could you take out the protect." Drew said unsurely.

After taking out the protect and some streching out. They countined there little investgation.

"Yeah and now that we are out in that situation MUNCHLAX." May said then shouted..

"May you could give someone a headache from yelling out loud."

"Would not."

"Would too."

"Would not."

"Would-"

"Munchlax Munch." (What do you want?" Munchlax said tired.

"I want to know why you threaten Flygon and lifted us in their."

"Munch lax MUNCH." (How did you find OUT?) he said.

'Uh ha so you admit it." May said trumpthily.

"Mun Ch lax Lax Las MUNCH." (But Beautifly made me.) Munchlax snitched.

"UHHH BEAUTIFLY." May shouted to the heavens

Drew still confused on how she understanded pokemon didn't outburst.

"Beaut Beaut Beautifly." (Yeah May need any thing.)

All May did was tap her foot steadliy.

Drew just watched.

"Beaut Beaut Bea beau Lfy fly beaut." ( Ok I admit it Roselia made me.) said Beautifly pointing accusingly at Roselia.

"So your telling me that Roselia is the mastermind." May said.

"Drew we have a culprit."

"_Okay_ ROSELIA." Drew shouted with his hands.

"Rose Rose Rose ela elia rose rose rose rose rose rose rose la roselai la rose." (I can't believe you snitched on me Beautifly. Pleasedon'thurtme.It'sjustyoutwomakeagreatcoupleandandwellIthoughtitwouldtriggerDrew'shormones.) (Explantion Please don't hurt me. It's just you two wqould make a great couple and well I thought it would trigger Drew's hormones."

May understanded the first part but not the second part.

"Okay your off the hook but don't do it again." Drew and May said at the same time.

They both blushed for some odd reason.

* * *

Well after the incident they decided to pack and hit the path but a talk with your cousience isn't what you expect if that counsience is weird and has a very long name. 

So Drew struck a conversation tthat would have a feeling from May.

"So May have any strange dreams lately." Drew asked returning his pokemon.

"Yeah why." May replied.

"I don't really know actually. It's just I had this strange dream of a girl and a strange voice." Drew said.

Meanwhile she was talking to a strange person and ignoring Drew.

_What does this mean? Drew's part of the legend. No that's crazy he he could get in danger by me._

**_So why do you care?_**

_Hmm who are you?_

**_Ah glad you asked. I am Cametellanomatichi but call me Ca Me. I don't like that name. Anyway why do you care._**

_Because you know what happens if I get caught._

**_Nice save. Anyway let's peek in your heart folder. Two? IthoughtTobysaidtherewasonyone.Hmmnumberoneistornup. (I thought said Toby said there was only one. Hmm number one is torn up.)_**

_What was th_

"May did you hear any of what I said?" Drew called snapping her out of daze.

"Um yeah let's go." May said getting out of her sitting postition.

"Okay let's go." Drew said going to the road.

_Soon I'm going to have to go and leave him._ May thought.

"I'm Sorry Drew." May whispered before following Drew.

* * *

**Me:** That took me forever because of my laziness. 

**Drew:** Yep

**Rose:** That was mean.

**Confessions:** Have you guys seen May?

**Drew:** I thought she was watching a movie.

**Me, Rose, and Confessions:** Let's go watch.

**Drew:** Review while We watch the movie. (Sigh)


	5. He Said She Said

**A Girl of Rayquaza**

**_He Said She Said_**

Now we go to Drew and May on thier so called walk in a middle of a arugument.

"Drew can you ever be nice." May scearmed. "May try any louder and a Tailow will run." Drew replied. "DREW YOU BETTER RUN." May yelled. "Why should I?" Drew said cooly flipping his hair. "Hmm I don't know but-" May countered taking out a Mallet?

"But take this." May bonked Drew on his ego. This caused one of those anmie bumps. "May where'd you get that." Drew asked slightly timid.

"Oh this." May said sitting down next to Drew. "Misty gave me on my birthday a year ago. I have never used it up until now." May explained fake happy.

"So you didn't use it because you were chicken."

"Drew I wouldn't be talking if I were you."

"Fine mother."

They both got up and countiued down the road in silence. Until one hour of total silence. May couldn't take it anymore.

"Drew talk."

"Why it was nice in silence you can hear the forest." Drew replied.

"Well yeah but it's creepy." May said timidly. "Your a chicken then." Drew said.

"No I'm not you are." May countered. "You are." Drew said cleanching his fists.

"You are."

"You are."

"You are."

"You are."

"You are."

**BOOM**

"AHHH." Drew screamed like a girl. Also doing that made him fall in the dirt. May's eyebrow went up. "That does not prove anything." Drew said getting up wiping the imginnary dust.

May just kept on staring. "What May?" Drew asked quirking a brow. Drew looked down and found out that when he fell. A branch was in the way. Taking his jacket and ripping his tee shirt. Revealing his well devolped muscles.

Drew grew crimson at his half naked appearence. And tell me what do you think a boy would do. Yep he ran to the branch took his jacket and ran behind a tree.

Meawhile with May, She was about to laugh until she saw his muscles. Also Ca Me decided to talk to May.

_Hey May is the sight good._

**_Yeahh.. Wait no yes Who are you again?_**

_May remember it's Ca Me. AGGG Anyway did you see his face. hahahahahahaha_

_**No Not really.**_

Then Ca Me let's May out for one moment to see his face.

_May May May_

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

_Who knew she could laugh that hard in her mind?_

**_Hey everybody._**

_Toby aren't you suppose to talk to Drew._

**_Oh yeah forgot. Bye._**

**_So anyway what do you want to talk about._**

_May tell me do you like anybody._

**_Why should I tell?_**

_Because I'm your inner mind. And I have a torn heart folder and a clean brand new heart folder that smells like roses._

**_If you don't get out soon I'm going to imagine a knife._**

_Fine but I will find the truth._

As Ca Me's voice faded. May started to wake from her frozen position. "Drew where are you?" May yelled. Then she started to look in places where a human could never be in. Like for example: Under a rock, under a tiny leaf, and in the dirt.

But she did finally find Drew behind a maple tree. "Drew why are you hiding?" May asked peeking behind a tree. "Because my stupid t-shirt is ripped and all I have is a jacket. Which is leaving me half-naked." Drew explained a little weirdly.

"Drew do you want me to sow your shirt back so you don't have to be half naked." May offered trying to grab the shirt. Drew took the shirt anyway before May could grab it. "What's the catch?" he said. "Nothing." she said taking away the shirt and went behind the tree once again.

After about 30 miutes she was done. "Here you go Drew." she said giving back the shirt. "Finally, I'm just glad I'm not in public." Drew said relieved.

"Okay now that were done let's go down that path."May said pointing to an ereie looking path. "May are you even sure we should be going down that path." Drew asked pathicly. "Um well you see..." _Come on May convince him. Wait. _"Because it's a shortcut." May said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Really."

"Okay Drew quit acting like a baby. It's either we go this way or you can go the other way." May yelled. "May were not evn sure we should go that way." he said. "Fine I'll give you the night to think about." she yelled taking out her supplies for the night.

May never talked to Drew for the rest of the night but let's see how our hero's pokemon are doing.

**Scene Change Pokemon**

"Hey Roselia Misstress May seem to be a little angry." Blaziken said. "Well I heard that May might be leaving Master Drew." Roselia replied.

"Is it really true leader Blaziken." Delcatty said. "I don't know Delcatty I just don't know." Blaziken said shaking his head.

**Scene Change Pokemon**

"Maqurain is it true that we'll be seperated." Beautifly said coyly. "I don't know Beautifly." Masqurain said sad. Then Beautifly started to cry on Masqurain's wings.

Also then did he send a victorious stare to Butterfree.

**Scene Change Pokemon**

"Hey Absol." Espeon said sitting next to Absol. "Hey Espeon." He said in return. "I don't want you to leave again." Shee said quite sadly. "Neither do I." He said. Then they sleep together but before he slept he whispered "Not again."

**Scene Change Pokemon**

"Flygon you got any food." Munchlax asked.

"No got to sleep." Flygon replied chunking a pillow at him.

"Yay a pillow." he said munching it.

**Scene Change Human**

So What is going to be Drew's answear. Tune in next time.

* * *

_Me: Hi hope you like it_

_Anyway it's just me today Here are some questions to think about_

_What was that BOOM noise?_

_Will Drew say yes or no?_

_How will he say it?_

_What were Espeon and Absol talking about?_

_Tune in next time to find out_

**REVIEW PLEASE**

ANNA OUT


	6. Drew's Doubts

**The Girl of Rayquaza**

_**Drew's Doubts**_

_I remember the time long ago when we first met. I insulted her at the very beach I was staying by in. It's just amazing, how she leaped in the air with just grace. It just seems like yesterday was the fight to where to go._

_Sigh._

_It was yesterday._

_And now I don't know to go. It just seems the I have to go with her. Like an invisible bond is with us since the day we met. But what if it's not safe. Why did she act up so much. So many questions yet no answer can come to my head._

_What do I choose?_

_To go,_

_Or not_

_Maybe I just have to decide with my Pokemon. Yeah They know many answers to my hard life._

"GO with MAY!!" they had said by gesturing toa sleeping May.

_Dang what an easy answer to make. I'll go with make but is anything going happen. So many doubts but I'll go. I just really wonder who that girl was. Almost like like a Pokemon of the legends. Like that girl from the story._

_It was called The Girl of Rayquaza._

_But that's just a legend._

_I'm so CONFUSED!!_

_But anyway why care. It's not like she's the girl. That would be way to weird. Besides May is just my rival. Yawn. Just my rival and friend right,_

Drew then fell asleep.

* * *

"Agent 009" said a strange voice.

"I am disappointed but happy at the same time."

"But sir I failed you." replied the white headed girl on her knees.

"Yes I know but I have found a hostage for young May to get. And this time I willl get the Draco Emblem and control Rayquaza."

Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

* * *

**Me:**I am so sorry and would like to ay sorry to Confessions and Rose and all of you guys for not updating since November.

I really hope you forgive me. I know this chapters short but it's important. Sneak peek of the next Chapter of **The Tantrum of School.**

_"O My gosh it's you Steph I haven't seen you in like yeaaars." said a girly voice emphasizing years._

I promise to update soon.

O and I need Ideas.

Can someone create a berry that's poisonous and has a cool name like profile it like this?

Name: Berry

Appearance:

Berry Use: Very Poisonous. Deadly. Don't eat especially on travel. If eaten immediately go to the hospital. Although can be used if ground up correctly can be used as a delicious poffin or pokeblock only.

Flavor:

* * *

Anna Out


	7. Around

**The Girl of Rayquaza**

Hi people. After a long and lazy one and a half years. I have finally crumbled to a bad insanity. So I know you probably want to throw tomatoes or whatnot but I can understand why. SO I guest you can say I had a dream. A dream that woke me up silly and made me slap myself accidentally. Well I could guess that you are either amused or very mad. So please fans give it up for your hosts today. Meet the totally meddling

**Voice**: Uh-hmmm

**Me**: Meet the totally indescribable undeniably Toby and Cametellanomatichi!

**Cametellanomatichi**: Should I really remind all of you guys how to pronounce this long and undesirable name?

**Audience**: Yeah.

**Cametellanomatichi glares at the surrounding audience**: It is pronounced Ca-me-tell-la-no-ma-i-chi. And I hope you got that.

**Toby sighs**: Cametellanomaitchi please be kind to the audience.

**Cametellanomatichi glares at Toby**: I wonder would you be so kind as to call me by the name I want to be called. Or I will be forced to duck your (Bleep) head in a (Bleep) toilet. And watch you scream and die in (Bleep)

**Me**: Ca Me such language should be prohibited here. Your lucky we managed to fix the No-swear machine or else I'll be confined to the room of insanity forever.

**Ca Me beams**: Yes finally the authouress says my name like she means it. YEAH

**Me**: Sigh. Toby, Ca Me finish all this. I need some water to cool my head.

**Toby**: Alright. So here is the recap.

**_Recap_**: So the legend of The Girl of Rayquaza is what basically runs this entire thing. May is apparently the protector and Drew is clueless. Reed legend on beginning if you so wish. Then the story takes place on Drew walking through a treacherous mountain pass. Where after the Grand Festival he attended next is taking place. Next he finds May and tries to rescue her. But then her captor Agent 009 or Black Tulip attacks Drew. May transforms into her alter ego. Etolie (Star) after saves him. After a series of comical events May suddenly turns cold and hard at the fork in the road. Drew chose to go with her though entirely confused. We now go to the next part of the story...

**Me**: Wait not just yet. **She spits out her water**. Why is it that Ca Me isn't here.

**Toby**: I'm not quite sure but I guess we'll have to continue this story any way. Alright dudette. Let's shake the roof off.

**Me and Toby**: ON WITH THE STORY.

This is not copyright and Pokemon will remain on the other side of the world. Good day.

* * *

_**Around**_

_Dear Drew,_

_ I know this isn't the most heroic confrontation. Seeing as I'm only writing on paper but then again you'll always be that odd aggorant boy. I'm sorry to leave but you were right the path you chose. My path though is something that I cannot share. So Drew I'm leaving and maybe on.._

_Your friend, May_

A man's emerald eyes look at the paper with utter hatred. But teardrops also stained the coverings of his paper. They were wet still and so signaling that it had been there since morning. Fresh. Drew crumbled the paper and grabbed his poke'balls.

It was now or never. He was following May into the forest deep withing. What lied there. He didn't know but Drew will find May and make her pay.

**_Drew maybe you should have thought this through._**

_What are you doing in my head now?_

_**Well maybe I would tell you that a tree is in your way but I'm not up for your rude love sick mind.**_

_Now what nonsense are you tal..._

**Slam**

_Great I'm lost. I haven't found May and it's midday. Maybe I should of been a truck driver with my dad then maybe I wouldn't be stuck in this predicament. Yet maybe not cause he always did make me clean his truck._

Toby is distraught. _**What was I thinking being the guardian of this guy? Maybe it would be better to tell him that I am the Almighty...**_

**Slam**

**_What is with this boy in landing in strange problems? Great now he's unconscious. Okay Toby you can do this. Just think of the most weird picture with that falling female elder when she was stripped of her clo..._**

_AHHHHHHHHHHH Images too much. Why Toby must you torture me?_

_**Maybe I should just get him to May. I'm kinda tired but I'm also not suppose too. I'm leaving. Toby out.**_

Drew gives a sigh of relief. Finally he would be gone for now. The forest vegetation slowly closed onto him. As his abnormal emerald hair began to mix with it so did his survival skills.

**Five Days Later**

"Agent 009 have you found the girl yet." rasped an old man's voice.

The white-haired girl sighed. "No master. We have no reports of anything abnormal except for an odd boy running around in tattered clothing scaring off the villagers." She replies.

"Well that doesn't mean you should slack off. No I want that girl here now. Maybe it wasn't wise to put you on this mission." the stranger yells into the phone.

"No sir. I am trustworthy. Just give me another week. By then I promise to have the girl." Agent 009 desperately trying to avoid the inevitable.

The man scoffs eerily. "Well I guess I have your word don't I. Now I'll report at the Himalyns Pass Base in one week. If you don't have the girl by then. Well..." He chuckles deeply. "Well leave that to your imagination."

Click.

The white-haired girl sighs. _Man how hard is it to find a girl. Darn him for making me do this._

**Drew**

Himalyns Pass known for it's vast wild-life. A lovely place for Pokemon and the plantlife. Yet some were lost deep in here to get to the next region. Next to this place is the Gentret region. Okay so some people also get mad and become cannibals. At least Drew won't fall for that right. Pray for his safety and hope insanity hasn't rocked him for he may have gotten lost.

* * *

Me: Well I think that was pretty good. Don't ya think. Hello anyone there.

Audience: CHirps of crickets.

Me: Maybe it was a bad idea to update at night. Oh well. Please review.  
Oh and tell me what story I should update next.

Bye

* * *


End file.
